


because all we can do now is breathe

by theboyonthemoon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MCYTs, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Dissociation, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Meditation, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, idk it was meant to be dissociation but its not really described that much, just kidding, sorta - Freeform, they are in love, this is pretty angsty ngl, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyonthemoon/pseuds/theboyonthemoon
Summary: basically quackity sad angst teen goes to rooftop, meet techno, oh bam they're in love didn't see that one coming did you
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	because all we can do now is breathe

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mentions of smoking/cigarettes(it's one line), parents fighting(not physical), broken plates, crying, mentions of apocalypse, kissing
> 
> ahaha this is so short and bad i really need to get the "nothing ever stops you leaving" fic updated
> 
> fun fact! i've tried to update that fic three times! and three times all my work has been lost because my computer really likes restarting for no reason! isn't it fun!!!11!!!!!!
> 
> (please send help i'm going to lose it)

quackity breathes.

in, out.

he hears shouting downstairs. he can picture in his mind, the torn expressions and wild gesticulating.

but no. he is here. breathing.

a scream cuts through the disharmonious rhythm of breath and anger and his eyes fly open.

oh, god, no.

he jumps off his bed and races down the stairs, to see a plate shattered on the floor and his parents standing, frozen, silent.

for a second it’s pompeii, buried in ash, forever still.

and then his mother goes to grab a broom to clean the plate, and his father steps out onto the porch for a cigarette, and the world keeps spinning.

he thinks he might cry.

and quackity has never been strong, so he flees. up to the one place where he knows he might be ok.

when he arrives at the rooftop, technoblade is already there.

he turns, and smiles at quackity, and the wind moves his pink hair to frame his face just perfectly, and it’s so beautiful that everything just might be ok.

techno pats the concrete beside him, and they dangle their legs off the edge because the threat of falling makes them feel alive.

“you know, i’ve, uh, i’ve been meanin’ to tell you somethin’.”

quackity tilts his head questioningly.

“well, y’know, we’ve known each other for a while. and- let me just get to the point. i’m gay. and i like you a lot. like maybe too much.”

the other boy just blinks, and exhales a cloud of fog into the cold night air.

“do you- how long- how long have you known?”  
quackity doesn’t know why he asks. it’s just going to be a joke, or a prank, or-

“do you remember that one night we were up here, and we were talkin’ about school, and then you said somethin’ in spanish?”

he nods. of course he remembers, he remembers everything with techno.

“well, i remember you said it, and i kept thinkin’ about it afterwards, when i went home. and i didn’ know why it stuck out so much, and then i had a dream about it.”

techno bites his lip, and continues.

“you were sittin’ next to me, that was the same, but we were on these great big stone walls, made of black bricks. it had holes in places, and we were looking over a giant crater. i got the feelin’ this was the night after doomsday.”

the pink-haired teen looks off into the night, remembering.

“and you had wings. like the wings of a duck or somethin’. but they were beautiful. and i remember you said the same thing in spanish, and you grinned at me. your eyes were so sad, and your grin was so bright, and you were so pretty in that moment and i knew i was in love with you.”

his eyes drop to the pavement, but he doesn’t seem finished.

quackity makes a small inquisitive noise. 

“how did you know?”

techno takes a deep breath and tilts his head back to stare at the stars.

“i wanted to know what you said, i wanted you to say it again. i wanted you to say more things in spanish to me and let me figure ‘em out, i wanted you to grin again, i wanted to stay forever. and...”

the smaller boy’s voice is a whisper when he speaks.

“and?”

techno finally makes direct eye contact with him, and how is quackity supposed to _not_ be in love?

“i wanted to kiss you.”

they let that hang in the silence.

it’s not enough, too one-sided of a confession. quackity has said barely anything. techno must be wondering what he’s thinking.

“i love you too.”

techno’s eyes light up, but he stays ever still. careful, observant. 

“is there a catch?”

and it’s so funny, and sad, and quackity is so filled with emotion and heartbreak and joy that he just laughs, because what else is there to do?

“no, god, techno, i love you! i’m in love with you! i want to be with you! you make everything better!”

techno finally smiles, and maybe everything will be ok.

they kiss, finally, and their mouths slot together like the broken pieces of their hearts, like pieces of ceramic plates shattered on the floor.

tears fall, and under the cover of darkness whispers are exchanged, and they are sobbing, laughing, spinning under the stars. they are beautiful, tragic, meant to be together.

they breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! let me know if you want more quacknoblade stuff. i've officially joined the shippers .,.
> 
> ily and i love comments bc i don't know what you liked/want more of unless you tell me!
> 
> -wyre


End file.
